


Leksa kom Trikru

by foomatic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None of them half as wise or strong as Leksa kom Trikru.  The truth is, she was all these things even before ascension."</p><p>My lover letter to Lexa.  Reshop, Heda.  May we meet again.</p><p>Music is Time, by Hans Zimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leksa kom Trikru




End file.
